


Dream Land

by nightserenade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightserenade/pseuds/nightserenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama looks entirely bewildered, expression slack as his gaze lifts and he gapes at Hinata with a lack of comprehension. He demands, incredulously, “Why the hell is there kissing in a video game?”</p><p>In which they play one of the Kirby games and Kageyama the idiot takes something completely out of context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Land

Video games aren’t really Kageyama’s thing. Most activities other than volleyball aren’t, to be completely honest, and he has a distinct lacking of interest and skill in anything other than that particular sport. Hinata likes to try to hold that over his head, even though he’s not good at anything himself, and their shared competitive nature tends to get them trying to prove who’s better – or, in actuality, who sucks less – than the other at one thing or another.

Today, it’s video games, and Kageyama doesn’t really have a say in the matter when he’d already been convinced to go over to Hinata’s house after practice. They have the place to themselves, thankfully, so any arguing or yelling won’t make him embarrassed. He always tries his best to be polite and quiet around Hinata’s family, wanting to leave a good impression, and it’s as if the smaller male can tell because he always acts extra annoying during those occasions.

Without his parents or sister around, Kageyama is free to butt shoulders with Hinata as much as he wants while they play games on his console, which happens a lot between shouts and taunts when they decide to play a fighting game against each other. Soon, after Hinata concedes defeat, they switch to a different game, one Kageyama isn’t familiar with, and he stares with eyebrows raised at the pink blob of a character when it appears on the television screen.

Giving Hinata an ‘are you serious’ look, because this really seems like something his little sister should be playing and not them, he gets the childish sight of a tongue sticking out at him in return. “Shut up, it’s fun, okay?”

Kageyama comes to regret giving him that look a few minutes later when Hinata refuses to tell him how to play the game and he’s left scrambling to keep up and survive as they fight together. At least they’re on the same side this time, so it’s not as much of a competition.

Only he still treats it as such, so he’s not-so-secretly smirking when he sees Hinata’s health deteriorating quickly while they fight a build up of monsters, and the redhead is furiously smashing at the buttons of his controller as he starts shouting incoherently at first. Kageyama almost feels bad, especially when he thinks he accidentally walked over a healing item, taking it for himself, but he has no clue how to help.

“Kageyama! Quick, Kageyama, kiss me! Kiss me! I’m gonna die if you don’t!”

Too caught up in this life or death situation and his own panicking, Hinata doesn’t register the touch against his cheek until his head is being violently wrenched around and he has a surprise close-up of Kageyama’s face. Words fail him, mind going blank, and he’s left only able to feel and experience while remaining stock still as his lips are covered gently, sweetly with another pair.

When Kageyama leans away, both of their faces are flushed, and the setter isn’t looking at him even though Hinata can only stare silently for a while. In the background he can hear the level restarting when both of them die, and that seems to call him back to his senses so that he starts spluttering, stumbling over his words.

“I- That- I m-meant kiss… in the… game…”

Kageyama looks entirely bewildered, expression slack as his gaze lifts and he gapes at Hinata with a lack of comprehension. He demands, incredulously, “Why the hell is there kissing in a video game?”

“S-So you can share health you get! You can do that by kissing!” Hinata states it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, but he’s clearly forgotten that this is his teammate’s first time ever playing any of the Kirby games.

This is… really embarrassing, understandably, and Kageyama resists the very strong urge to hit himself for being so stupid, hit Hinata for not telling him about that sooner, or simply excuse himself and leave so he can wallow in his mortification at home.

He’s just about considering doing all of the above when there’s a shaky but cheery laugh and Hinata shrugs while looking forward, as if avoiding looking at him. He does, however, nudge his shoulder and say, “It’s whatever. Let’s play something else.”

Kageyama lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and lets the tenseness in his shoulders relieve itself. He’s rather grateful for the fact that Hinata can take almost anything, even really strange things, in stride, and doesn’t make a big deal out of misunderstandings. Though they’re both awkward and embarrassed over the situation for a while, things soon go back to normal when they decide to play a different game, one that they’re both, thankfully, familiar with.

Their competition starts up all over again, with Hinata declaring that whoever dies first – no matter that it’s a co-op game – has to carry the other’s stuff to, from, and around school. Neither of them want to lose, which ends up making them unusually quiet as they fight furiously through different stages.

His blue eyes trained directly on the screen, Kageyama almost isn’t paying attention to his friend while they play now, worried over the fact that his own health is significantly lower than the other male’s.

“… Hey, Kageyama.”

He barely hears the call of his name over the sound effects from the game and the mashing of buttons, and though he doesn’t say anything in response or look at Hinata, he does make a grunt to signify that he’d heard him, waiting for him to continue.

“K-Kiss me.”

Kageyama’s face scrunches up in confusion, because this is a game that he knows and there’s no stupid kiss mechanic in it, but when he notices that Hinata’s avatar isn’t moving, making this boss battle much more difficult than it should be, Kageyama pauses the game and turns, ready to chastise him.

Only he doesn’t get to when he’s surprised to see his teammate staring at him rather intently, flush lighting up his face and making him look really, unfairly cute. As soon as they meet gazes, Hinata glances away, bashful, and realization dawns on him.

While he reaches up with a hand, curling his fingers along the gentle edge of Hinata’s jaw, and leans forward until there’s barely any space left between them, letting their slightly chapped lips meet once more, Kageyama finds himself thanking the creators of Kirby for choosing to incorporate such a stupid, weird mechanic.


End file.
